galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak
Jak is a Kobold sell-sword currently in the employ of a treasure hunting group. He is a 5 feet 11 inches, with a sturdy body covered in dull gray scales. He has a large frill around his neck and is missing his left eye. He speaks Common, Kobold, Rlaysian and rudimentary Dwarven. His goal is to reunite with his family, as well as to find and consume the world's largest cricket. History Jak Karkarl was born in a town outside of Krava Kakrava, in Varakadak, where he spent most of his childhood. His family consisted of his father, Keevr Karkarl, who was a simple wood worker - making and selling everything from small wooden toys to elaborate furniture. His mother, Rarini Karkarl, was a scholar and worked in the modest local library. Jak also had a younger sister by the name of Aga, who was ten years younger than he. In late 1445 OCA, Jak's family lost contact with Rarini's sister - Rashka, a scholar like Rarini herself who had moved South and started a family there. A decision was made within the family that they would travel together to Corgana in order to find Rashka and make sure she and her family were alright. After arriving in Corgana it was clear even on the outer ports of the country that tensions were running high. The Karkarl family were oblivious to the brewing conflict while living in Varakadak, but after learning the details they decided it would be best to find Rashka and her family and convince them to return with them to Varakadak. It took a while, but eventually they located Rashka in a city a few miles from the Corganan capital. Rashka explained that her family was shut in recently, in order to avoid any racial backlash as a result of the discrimination against Tieflings. Jak and his family stayed for a few weeks with Rashka, all the while trying to convince her family to move back up North, but while they were there the violent war between Tieflings and Corganans broke out. Their mind made up, the family attempted to feel the country but conflicts in the area separated them from each other. Jak managed to stick with his uncle and cousin, but they were soon picked up by the Corganan military and impressed into service. At the time, Jak was 15. Jak served throughout the entirety of the war, mainly in sideline rolls early on but getting into combat quickly enough. He learned everything he knows about battle and swordsmanship (primarily the Corganan Duelist style) from first hand experience. He was initially on the same squads as his cousin - his uncle being separated from them immediately - but eventually they too were split up. Jak has no idea if they survived. In 1452 OCA when the war ended, Jak was 22 with no marketable skills aside from what he had learned. So, still in Corgana, he took to selling his body as a mercenary. What money he earned, he saved so that eventually he would be able to travel back to Varakadak, hoping to find his family again there. Jak also started selling his venom to verdabain dealers in order to make extra money. After traveling the Southern continent extensively, doing mercenary work and odd jobs while keeping an eye out for his family, Jak had saved up a substantial ammount of gold. Planning to take a boat back North, he started for a port city, running into a group of scholars along the way. The group hired him as a bodyguard since they were all headed for the same city. On the third night of traveling with them, a bandit troupe attacked the party. He instructed the scholars to flee as he held off the bandits. It was a hard fight, and Jak lost an eye in the process. Eventually the bandits overwhelmed him, taking the gold he has saved to return home and leaving him, not bothering with chasing after the scholarly group since they had made it out of sight. Once again broke, Jak picked himself up and headed for the nearest town. He healed, and started his savings all over again. In 1459 OCA, he ended up meeting a few people the would convince him to join their treasure hunting group, splitting all profits they find. He hopes that the money from this venture will be enough to finally get him back home. While he travels with them, he always make sure to keep his eye and ears sharp for any sign of his family, however slim the chance of finding them again may be. Personality (-wip-) #Blunt, calm, and very assertive; but impatient. #Holds no prejudices against any race. #Likes children and animals. #Practically fearless. Category:Character Pages